


curses are meant to be shared

by quezq



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it got weird, it's gonna get weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq
Summary: Nightmare, for once, welcomes a visitor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not a writer and it shows. forgive me  
also how do you make the chapters go 1/? ao3 is confusing

Nightmare lay in the corrupted bed of his corrupted room, enjoying the silence and nothingness of being alone. Not that it was unusual; there aren't many souls that manage to walk through this realm unscathed, after all. Even the most loyal of his subordinates admit to not liking it much, however used to pain and suffering they might be.

A notable exception made its way through the warping shadows, shapes twisting to clear a path for it. Some might have used a less dehumanizing pronoun, but _he_ refused to - anyone should think "it" was appropriate enough, knowing what really lay beneath the surface. Nightmare always looked beneath the surface and this time, he didn't like what he saw, not one bit.

The _thing _was wearing its usual attire, oversized headphones playing some sort of rap music, loud enough to be heard across the room. Walking with a confidence and a swing of the hips that looked almost alien on a Sans' body, it seemed to ignore every warning sign and red flag - the nasty black goop on the floor, walls, furniture, the waves of pure negativity, even the glare that had been able to make anyone flinch.

"_You..._" The irritation was apparent in his voice; he couldn't help it.

"What's uuuuup, broseph?"

It sat down and a skeletal arm embraced Nightmare from the side, pulling him in, dirtying itself with the tar-like substance. He stiffened. This was as infuriating as it was deeply unsettling, but he knew, deep down, there wasn't anything to be done; Error himself couldn't.

"C'mon, I know being all down is your... thing, but couldn't ya use some nicer rad vibes sometimes, my man?"

The current angle allowed a glimpse at the thing's eyesockets. He could sense it, that oh so damaged soul, and it felt great to be close to it... but the sight itself was like looking at the personification of a bad, bad trip.

He adjusted himself so he wouldn't have to see it anymore, staring instead into the neon letters on the obscuring shades.

"YOLO, y'know?"

Nightmare looked at the wall in front of them, mentally counting to five, then ten, then twenty.

Strangely, the nuisance felt less bad as the number increased. Sometimes, it's nice to have someone else who understands what it's like to be seen as an abomination. It's a unique taste of rejection, one you don't find around every corner. One that needs very special circumstances to occur.

"_What the hell do you want now?_"

Fresh leaned close, warm breath bringing a shudder out of Nightmare as he whispered...

"Don't look now. Somebody's watching."

The darker Sans whipped his head around as if on cue, tentacles rising up as he scanned the room for threats.

"Hey, hey, calm yo' tits, bruh." A hand fell on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze, before trailing to the back of his skull. "It's cool."

He would never admit to not really minding the other's touch - not out loud, at least - but still allowed Fresh to close the distance between them once more and push his head to the side, exposing his neck. Fresh opened his mouth, slimy tongues snaking out of their cave to wriggle against cervical vertebrae, pushing black, dense fluid out of the way before withdrawing.

"mm~ licorice..." he muttered with a smirk.

Nightmare's face slightly contorted into disgust, but soon after he barely managed to hold back a moan as a deep, unrelated feeling of sheer_ fulfillment_ coursed through his body. Someone...? Fresh had been right. There _was_ somebody watching.

Suddenly, the idea became a lot more appealing.

He pushed the lighter skeleton's frame down on the bed, straddling and pinning him down with his extra appendages. It couldn't be seen behind dark lenses, but Fresh's eyesockets widened as he felt himself getting slick with fluid in more ways than one.

Nightmare grinned maniacally, pleased by having found a new, satisfying, possibly endless way to feed.


	2. it continues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues.

The air smelled sickeningly sweet, like fruit that has gone past expiration, just beginning to fester. It wasn't pleasant, but couldn't be considered entirely disgusting either; not by itself, at least. When paired with the strong citrus fragrance of Axe body spray, getting used to it was a true challenge.

"_Is this what you want?_" Nightmare hissed harshly, turquoise eyelights glowing in the dimly lit room.

The only response was a lopsided grin and a raised brow bone from the trapped skeleton, at the same time that the letters on those shades turned into "OH MY".

Taking that as an affirmative, he pulled up Fresh's shirt, exposing ivory bones that were soon to become corrupted, grazing the tips of his phalanges along the path - then yanked it firmly, ripping the fabric clean off. It was no use being careful, for no one's clothes could go through an encounter with him and retain any shade of decency. They would be stained beyond belief, and no bleach could undo this.

"Aw, I kinda liked that one, man." The colorful monster sighed in displeasure, but remained collected. That had to change soon.

Nightmare's skull descended, tongue sliding out to lick at the spine, worming in between vertebrae and leaving black slime everywhere it touched. It was a great lubricant, he thought. Made jerk-off sessions a lot smoother than they used to be, when he had been a plain skeleton. Bone friction, it turns out, is not so good for boning action.

He had never been able to hold back on any of his previous partners, and this one wasn't about to be an exception. It took only half a minute of this for him to grow bored and decide it was a good time to bite down.

It may not have been the usual, but the sharp intake of breath it drew was a reaction as good as any.

"Ohoho... wiiiicked feisty, yo."

He made a mental note to shut him up as soon as possible.

As Nightmare caressed the inside of his ribs and trailed downward, nibbling along the way (Fresh jerking with tiny little pulls on the restraints at each one), they both took notice of the magic pooling near his pelvis, almost exposed with the way the shorts were riding down.

The free hand sneaked inside, scratching roughly at the bone.

"_Form something for me"_, he demanded.

Some monsters have preferences when it comes to genitalia; Nightmare honestly couldn't care less, as long as it was something fit for playing with. However, he immediately regretted allowing the other so much freedom of choice, upon feeling... oh no.

"_You've GOT to be fucking kidding me..._"

The obnoxiously colored shorts, too, were ripped out of the skeleton's body to reveal the nearly perfect ecto-sculpture of a tall, fuzzy, translucent purple Furby, expectantly erect.

Somewhere, long forgotten, the muffled sound of sick beats journeyed on.

"I... I can make it smaller if ya can't take it, homeskillet."

"_THAT IS **NOT** THE PROBLEM! Who the FUCK-_" he punctuated with a tight squeeze, and promptly forgot the rest of his sentence upon watching a drop of clear fluid ooze out of the Furby's right eye.

Nightmare's face twisted into a sequence of the five stages of grief in the span of two seconds before settling on lustful acceptance, as that same feeling from earlier returned with a vengeance.

Spurred on by this renewed desire, he bent down and took a considerable length of Fresh's furry dick in his mouth, lathering the unique texture with his tongue while doing his best to ignore the burst of sourness.

"Hey, watch that language, dude. Let's... hhh... keep it- oh _whoa_... PC ii-hhn_ggh_-! here..."

The tip of a slimy tentacle came down and roughly entered Fresh's mouth, his multiple tongues swirling in surprise, welcoming the intruder. Nightmare moaned around his cock, and the vibration caused its owner to moan, too; a lovely chain reaction, one that could replace some of those science fair volcanoes in the name of better comprehension.

The sourness slowly became a sweet, fruity taste as he licked and sucked, which made the job significantly easier. Feeling himself grow warm and lightheaded, world beginning to appear tinted by the faint luminescence of his blush, Nightmare pulled away in both ends.

"_Airheads...?"_

Fresh beamed with pride. "Xtremes!"

"_Don't know what I was expecting._"

"..."

Maybe it was appropriate that this night be filled with awkward silences.

"...So, ya ready for the boinks?" He slipped from under his moist bonds and started to sit up, the Furby face thankfully moving to look somewhere that wasn't straight into Nightmare's soul anymore.

"_The what._"

"The boinks, my man! The frick-fracks? The ruts in the hut? The-"

"_I GET IT._"

He was also getting scared of the conscience within him that understood worse was always going to be better. Oh, to be the Guardian of Negativity.

"_...Come and take me, Fresh"_, he said, barely above a whisper, cursing himself for the embarrassment it brought as he bent over the piece of furniture and allowed a plump turquoise pussy to form, dripping with dark slime like the entire rest of his body.

The lighter skeleton positioned himself, messing up his member's hairstyle while inserting two fingers in the newborn black hole, pumping in and out, scissoring his fingers to stretch out the event horizon.

"Aiight, ya just chillax, maxin' relaxin' all cool while Freshie here does the dirty, homeslice." He took off his glasses with a wink, only briefly obscuring the terrible truth of his being.

Nightmare wanted to cry, but he had also never been so aroused in his life.

Fingers were replaced by the furry ectoshaft, and he cried out when the soft strands brushed against his sensitive nub in their movement.

It was going torturously slow. The smug grin never left Fresh's face even as he struggled to keep a tight hold on those hips, layers of fluffy and watery substance mixing together, slipping through his skeletal hands. Eventually, he managed to securely hook one of his hands on the deceivingly thin pelvic bone, freeing the other hand to push Nightmare's clit into the contact zone and keep it there.

Nightmare shut his eyes and tightly gripped a handful of bedsheets, forced to feel every little touch of the bristles as they sped up back and forth, not bothering to contain his noises anymore.

"_hhh, stars... This shit has... no right to feel... this- mmm~ good, ugh..._"

Fresh simply continued, allowing the other to build the pent up tension.

"_F-fuck, aren't you, nnngh, going to do it for, hah, real?"_

"Only when ya beg for it, yo."

"_P...please._"

He slowed down.

"Naww, that won't do, it ain't rad enough! Try, like, "please, my bruh, get jiggy with it"."

Nightmare sighed in frustration.

Looking back as best as he could to death-glare this _piece of shit_, he was met with an exposed white soul bulging from one socket, acting as an eyeball, rapidly turning in all directions. Like maggots, purple tendrils slithered around the soul and inside the other eyesocket.

He almost called it off right there and then, but the subsequent discharge of sensation, followed by sheer carnal _need,_ was quick to override that impulse.

"_hhhnnNNGK~ oh FINE! please... please, my... bruh, get..." _He ducked his head in shame, trying to get the words out.

"Hmmm?~" This idiot seriously had the nerve to fucking _tease him _he swore he was going to _tear_ its stupid skull in half and leave it to _suffer-_

"_...get... jiggy with it_..." If Nightmare's face got any hotter and brighter, it might be recognized by scientists as its own solar system.

Fresh picked up and twisted the other's hips with ease, repositioning them a lot more horizontally, pushing his femur up and holding onto its back for leverage.

"Now we're talkin', broski."

Fresh pounded into him with wild abandon, restraint but a vague memory. Something ancient and primal compelled him to spill his seed, to lay grounds for reproduction, no matter what it took.

Even as he writhed and rolled his eyelights in delirium, Nightmare noticed the inhuman glint had vanished from those sockets, and then he felt it. He felt the wriggling of whatever was crawling inside his most intimate parts right then, rising further and further and forcing his magic to form into more than it was used to - probably past his cervix, but it was still small, and the dull ache only served to heighten his pleasure.

"_No! NO!!"_ the dark skeleton yelled in despair, but his body betrayed him. The coil in his lower stomach tightened until it came undone and his vision turned white, spine arching and whole body convulsing under the waves of a powerful orgasm that seemed to last forever. Low density fluid gushed from his orifice as he rode it out, walls deliciously contracting around the abomination's fursuited popsicle. 

"Ohh swiggity swoochy, I'm comin' in this coochie..."

With one last thrust, Fresh hilted himself fully and groaned as his own peak washed over him. 

Still feeling the ripples of aftershock, reality dawned on Nightmare as Fresh, clad in only his birthsuit and shoes, stood up flashing the creepiest wide-eyed smile, the concoction they brewed dripping down his body.

"Catch ya on the flip side, bruh."

And with that, he was gone, leaving behind a terrified and regretful, but still unbelievably satisfied Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say for myself


End file.
